


Longer

by ukranianstairs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot, One Sided Love, Slice of Life, Slow Romance, driver jaehyun, soft, yujae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukranianstairs/pseuds/ukranianstairs
Summary: Jaehyun knew he wouldn't last long with Yuta, so he decided to take anything, and do anything, for Yuta to stay a little bit longer.





	Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Just a long abandoned drabble in my notes. I love YuJae a lot and I just thought, why not? Also, Sunset Rollercoaster is a really nice band. Someone special introduced them to me and I think I should share something nice to other people too. 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy reading!

The third period bell was about to ring when Yuta sprinted out of his campus building, running straight towards the car that was already waiting for him in front of the gates. His name was being yelled by his classmate but he couldn't care less about it since in his mind, he only thought of running. Running and just running. Running away from the things that he disliked, running away from his supposed to be responsibilities. The car had a convertible roof and it was just his luck that the roof was down, so he immediately jumped into the passenger seat, yelling "Go!" to the person who sat in the driver seat with a huge and warm dimpled smile on his face.

"Finally! Classes were so boring!" Yuta said out loud as the car sped down the road. He laughed after and took off the blazer that he was wearing due to the presentation that he had to do in the first period. He threw the blazer and his bag onto the back seat of the car as if they meant nothing to him but just pieces of junks, and unbuttoned his white dress shirt, revealing his red shirt inside and his dangling silver ring necklace. His arm rested on top of the car's door and he breathed in, a blinding smile cracking up on his lips as he turned his head towards the driver, his boyfriend in name. "Where are we going this time, Jae?" The said boy smiled with his dimples showing before saying, "Wherever you want."

The car was on a steady speed as they were riding towards the end of the town, and the radio was playing Burgundy Red by Sunset Rollercoaster with Yuta humming to the song. He had told Jaehyun that he wanted to go to the beach even though it was late in the afternoon and it might be super sunny when they arrive, but Yuta didn't care about the timing. All he wanted was to be there, feeling the sand and taking in the sea breeze. The beach held a dear place in Yuta's heart that Jaehyun would never understand. Yuta was a free boy, and Jaehyun was someone that accompanies Yuta with his adventures. He likes being around Yuta to the point that he didn't care if Yuta was only using him. They call themselves as boyfriends but for Yuta, he doesn't actually love the boy, but he likes him enough to keep him by his side. Besides, a little company wouldn't hurt, and Yuta was open to try in relationships.

Jaehyun pulled up the car and Yuta immediately jumped out of it, stretching his arms wide and closing his eyes, a radiant smile on his face, looking so satisfied and content with whatever situation he was in at the moment. He walked in front and screamed incoherent sounds as he went to sit on top of the car's front bonet. The sun was still high up in the sky and nobody was there except for the two young males. Jaehyun leaned against the front light of the car and admired the afternoon view of the sea. Lights reflecting on the water, sky looking as clear as the light brown sand and the hot air passing through. It wasn't a new experience for him since Yuta always brought him there at this kind of time but, it feels new everytime.

"Do you like the beach that much?" Jaehyun asked as he stared ahead at the water and played with his car keys in his hands. Almost everytime when Yuta texted him for a getaway, he would bring him to the beach. He never asked why because he thought Yuta might just like the beach way too much. "Have you ever thought of drowning, Jae?" Jaehyun turned around to look at his boyfriend upon the question that he didn't see coming, and there was a smile on Yuta's face. Yuta brought up his knees as he hugged them against his chest. He kept the smile on his face and stared at the sea, a melancholic expression on his face, beautiful just the way Jaehyun liked it. "I almost drowned once, and it was so scary, you know?" The boy then moved in front and jumped down the car's bonet, stretching his arms up and letting out a groan as he walked forward. He turned around with a huge smile on his face, something that Jaehyun could never get used to, and his faded pink hair covering one of his eyes due to the blowing air messing up his hair. "But I don't hate water! I want to embrace what almost killed me and show them that I'm not a weak ass!"

To Jaehyun, Yuta was like a bird. A bird with wide wings that could fly anywhere and everywhere without anything stopping him. He was a boy who didn't care about anything at all and he lived his life on his own pace. He was a boy who listens to jazz and 90s musics and wears ripped baggy jeans with ugly sandals. He was a boy who stands out in the middle of a crowd, in both good and bad way. He was a boy who eats expired canned food and says, "I won't die! The worst case is I'm only going to the hospital!" Yuta was a free boy and Jaehyun knew that. Jaehyun knew that but everytime he does things on his own pace or say something that screams out his true personality, Jaehyun falls in love all over again, though he knew Yuta would never feel the same. Yuta was an adventurer, and he knew that Yuta would never look at him like how he looks at Yuta. He would never look at Jaehyun the way he looks at the world. Jaehyun smiled to himself as he watched Yuta crouching down on the sand and picking on shells. That boy, was the boy that he could never get a full grasp on, but it was fine that way.

Yuta stood up from his crouching position and took off his dress shirt as it was bothering him since the air started to blow aggressively. He turned to look at Jaehyun and he lifted the dress shirt, making it as a flag and he laughed as he turned around, making circles as if he was enjoying the time of his life. Jaehyun chuckled at the sight and he took out his phone from his pocket to capture the moment. It was such a simple and childish thing to do, but that was how Yuta was. The boy who does everything at his own phase and not caring about others. Yuta saw his phone and he screamed at the boy to not take pictures, but Jaehyun did it anyway, because he knew that their time won't last long. He looked at the pictures in his phone, staring at them as they store thousands of memories and meanins that he could never forget. Jaehyun let out a sigh and looked up to see Yuta standing near the water, back facing him and looking like he was immobilized.

 _He's beautiful_. Even when he wasn't looking at Jaehyun, he was beautiful.

Jaehyun pushed himself to walk over to where Yuta was while shoving his hands in his pockets, taking his time to cherish the moment they have together. The sight of Yuta getting closer and closer to him, he likes it, but that was the closest that he could get with the boy. "Thinking?" He asked when he reached Yuta's side. The boy hummed in response as he took a deep breath and crossed his arms against his chest, his eyes fixed onto the water. "It's strange," he said. "Water is strange." He turned to the side to look at Jaehyun who was already looking at him with dear eyes and a ready-to-listen expression. Jaehyun was slightly taller than him and he had to cock his chin up, which was attractive in Jaehyun's eyes. "Why is that?" He questioned the pink haired boy with a challenging smile. He likes it when Yuta talks about his thoughts on things, making him feel like he's at least, a little useful.

"Water is kinda dumb, don't you think?" Jaehyun raised an eyebrow, trying to think what did he meant by that and why would he think that. "Water just follows what you want it to do. Like when you put it in a square container, it stays in square shape. When you put it in a balloon, it fills the balloon up to your desired size. It's dumb." It did make sense, Jaehyun thought. Yuta was staring at the sea again when he said those words and it made Jaehyun wonder for the nth time, what was going on in Yuta's mind? Although Yuta wears his heart on his sleeves, he still couldn't understand the boy completely. It was like Yuta was a mysterious but open boy. A book full of secrets and plot twists, a show that has a lot of side episodes and someone that is full of surprises. Yuta's thoughts on water made Jaehyun waver. He didn't know how to respond to the boy and from that, he knew he wasn't someone unordinary. He was just an ordinary boy, and that was maybe why Yuta wouldn't like him in a romantic way, he thought.

"Jaehyun." The sound of waves crashing down muffled Yuta's voice from being heard clearly, but Jaehyun was always ready to listen and find Yuta's voice amongst noisy surroundings and thus, he heard him. He heard him, and when he turned his head to look at him, Yuta slid his hand to hold Jaehyun's, pulling it out from his pocket and intertwining their fingers together. It wasn't something unusual, but for Jaehyun, it was something that makes his heart race and his ears turning pink. Yuta doesn't always do that. "Will you rob a bank with me if I asked you to?" He cocked his chin up and looked at Jaehyun with an anticipating smile, a little childish you could say. Jaehyun wasn't that stupid and he knew what Yuta meant by that question, and he knew that Yuta thought he was as dumb as the water. But he wasn't wrong. "Of course." He answered within a heartbeat, not thinking twice because he was Yuta's water and he would gladly be dumb for Yuta.

"As expected."

Jaehyun knew he wouldn't last long with Yuta, so he decided to take anything, and do anything, for Yuta to stay a little bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated ♡


End file.
